Composite materials are used in a variety of applications. For example, composite materials may be used to construct the airframe of an aircraft. As another example, composite materials may be used in the construction of consumer goods such as skis and bicycles. However, typical composite materials, including those that include fibers for strength, suffer from performance and durability limitations that limit their use in many applications.